(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method.
(ii) Related Art
Data processing apparatuses have been widely used in various fields, and in particular, image processing apparatuses that process image data are a specific example of the data processing apparatuses.
Programmable devices such as programmable logic devices (PLDs) and field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) that enable reconfiguration of an internal circuit configuration have been widely used. General PLDs and FPGAs configure internal logic circuits when the circuits are activated; however, programmable devices capable of changing the logic circuit configuration while circuits are active have been developed. In particular, dynamically reconfigurable processors (DRPs) capable of dynamically changing the internal logic circuit configuration have been increasingly used. For example, the use of the dynamic reconfiguration eliminates the need to physically change or add a circuit as hardware and enables change of the internal configuration of the reconfigurable circuit, and data processing appropriate for input data may thus be performed.